things can change
by may lee and ty lee
Summary: bella has to get a new after her mother and father are no longer together but it is a vampire will it stay pet and owner or more
1. getting new pet

**A/N I do not own twilight just the idea (ha-ha) and other people that I make that are not here right now**

As I walked into my room I heard my mother and father talking about my birthday. They wanted to get something but had no clue what I never wanted anything that I don't already have.

Hello I'm Isabella swan. I am turning 17 in about a week. I have brown hair and big dull brown eyes. I am sitting in my room like I said, I am reading on my laptop about Romeo and Juliet. There was a page about how they never loved just lust.

I rolled my eyes. Like most they forget a lot; like how in another book they asked all kinds of stuff and ended up just being lust. Nope they fell in love._** (Inuyasha and kagome did that and learned a lot that's also how the fans learn.)**_

"But Charlie she needs one and the fact they found some well controlled" I heard my mother say. She had light hair and blue eyes. She has tan skin. She was; like me, Clumsy.

"But Renée they could hurt her still" my father; Charlie swan wined. I blocked them out. I knew that they were crazy and that my mother was cheating from when I was five. I remember when he was walking out.

_Flash back_

"_Ok so dear stay in here" my mother said. I was only five years old and I was reading again, mommy stopped trying about a year ago. I then nodded_

_I was reading when the man walked in then some time later I heard the head board banging the wall. I sighed then. Mommy and daddy thought it was sound proof…nope not at all. Sure the sound but not the board hitting the wall._

_About an hour later he left and daddy walked in and it started again. Mommy never told him but she had him over again and again and…again._

_It was always the same._

"And so the lost lover travel time forever trying the fate "I read out. It was part of a poem I was making.

"Bella come down here right now" I heard my mom yell. I walked down.

When I got there Phil (the other man) dad and mom were sitting down, I walked in and sat on the counter.

"Ya and mom so dad meets someone new" I asked.

"Bella I know you know who this is "mom said coldly. I rolled my eyes. Yes I did but whatever.

"No I do not" I said. I then looked at my father. He had tears in his eyes.

"You are cheating on me "he asked. I went to him. His brown eyes were like a deer in head lights.

"Why huh Renée well tell me and how long" he asked and tears were going down his face.

They sent me to my room. I heard yelling all night; they yelled about what was where and who got… me.

*about a 3 months later*

"Bella time for school" called out sue. My dad's new wife said. She was nice and all but she was never my mom.

"Coming Sue "I yelled down. My birth day came and gone. They said I can get a new pet. As of lately my father said I had to get a vampire.

See the government got there and was using them I had no clue about it until about a week ago.

"Be good dears" I heard before I walked to my truck and went to the shelter. As I walked in a lady walked up. She has light blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello dear lets go in. as you know today you are getting a new pet; a vampire. You will need to pick a collar and then we will give you some blood and then some toys. You want one with a power or not" she asked me as we walked in the room where they held them.

"Anything really "I said. What do they meant powers. We passed by many when I remembered when my dad first heard of this

_Flash back_

"_Angela what's up" I asked she was so happy._

"_I got a new pet" she giggled. Her black hair was pulled in a ponytail. _

"_What is it a cat or a dog" I asked she was having dinner with us. She shook her head._

"_A vampire Bella. Real ones and she is awesome" she yelled when dad looked up._

"_Vampires" he sighed. I knew what he was thinking; he wanted me to get one. The next day we went and did some research. It was new; it was something for teens and older kids._

_The next day he was on a date with sue Clearwater._

"Well it's nice to have open thinking" she said. I then had seen a boy when bronze hair. I walked to it and he cowered in the cage. It had nothing but a cup in it. Must be blood.

"Who this" I asked. His head snapped to me and he whimpered. I had been reading and it said they were stronger than us and better than us in every way. That made no sense because he seems upset

"His name as far as we know is Edward Anthony mason Cullen" she said and I looked at the boy; he was paler and looked like he was sick.

"I want him," I said then I said" I want to go in there and ask him if that's ok" I said she nodded and let me in to the habitat. He just sat by the door so I walked over to him.

"Hi I'm Bella" I said

He just nodded

"Do you want to come to my house and live there" I asked. He gave me a look. And then nodded.

"So is Edward your real name" he then smiled and nodded. I showed him the collar. He put it on and I went to sign the papers. I had to fill out a lot and I asked him for help like his birthday. I asked him to fill it out.

We went to my truck. He got in the back.

"So Edward my friend said she had adopted someone like you." He looked at me" golden eyes" I said he sighed.

As we went in to town for extra blood Edward whimpered the whole time as if he was in pain. Maybe it was the pens.

**A/N Hey everyone I got new I am working on the next chapter for my inuyasha story and then I will post it soon as ever. Also I am going on a school trip and may not my laptop so no updates sorry people**


	2. going home and mean man

We were walking in the halls of the new store on the outsides of forks and these guys keep looking at Edward with hatful gazes. I was picking out a new chain for Edward with a guy walked up. He was white but had a really light tan. He has blue eyes. **(Not mike newton but his older brother) **he then looked me up and down and then at Edward.

"Is he yours" the guy asked and I looked at him. Was he stupide or what? I mean I was the only other one here in this part of the hall. Edward was still looking around and then he looked at me and this guy. He seemed fine but was starting to hide behind me. I knew I had to go soon.

"You cannot own people and he is just not . . . human. By this paper yes he is but not to me he is like adopted a baby" I said and Edward was whimpering more now as if he were in pain. I wanted to ask if he was ok but the guy was looking at Edward with so much hate that I was afraid that he may try to hurt him. The guy's friends were looking at me like meat and Edward as if he was a bad guy.

"Fine but keep that thing on chain "he said and walked away and Edward seemed to stop. I looked at him and we went to the blood halls. When I went for human blood he shook his head and went for the animal blood. My eyes widen in understanding.

"So you always drink animal blood "he nodded. Most of the time they feed them this but they used to drink human blood. After they get adopted they go back to that way of blood. I thought that… vampire animal drinkers were allowed to be free. It's too bad if I let him lose now I could go to jail and him bad to that center

"Well ok then get a gallon of blood and I will get the milk" I said and he smiled and we got what we needed. At the check-out the sales women looked over Edward with lust and hatred. So the women then said the price was and I gave the money and then went to another store for some outfits.

"Ok what do you want to wear" I asked and he got what he wanted. At the pet store they have to wear a white outfit or a black one is they want. Edward was wearing a black one. I went to pay for what he wanted. I would never ever try to get him to drink human blood if he never wanted it. The outfit he picked was black jeans and a blue button up shirt. He also got 3 more out-fits; it was 3 shirts and 4 pants.

When we got back to my house, I mean my house I took him up to my room I had made room for him so I told him to put his bags where he wanted them. He put them in the corner. We went back down to get ready for dinner.

Dad came home about an hour later with Billy and Jacob.

"Bells you got a vampire "Jacob said and ran over to Edward to look at him.

"Ya I got him his blood and went to get new stuff for him" I said. Dad went to his coat and for a pen out. Edward then tensed and went behind me and then when dad clicked it he ran to the door. Dad then hit Edward with the pen and Edward stated to dry sob. I then remember that pen like that in the pet store.

"Dad what is with you" I yelled as I ran over to Edward. He was now passed out lying by the woods.

I then overheard Billy.

"The cold ones as pet never thought I'd seen the day. Then then left and I picked my phone to call for help I chose to call

**HI I am back peoples lol. I would like to say this story will turn to romance some time. But not for a while also Charlie is kinda mean in this story and yes I plan for werewolves. Jacob will come in later and will try to get Bella. But will he be a pet or will he be a friend help me chose**


End file.
